lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Terevin Wars
The Wars of Terevin were a series of far-reaching political revolutions throughout space, originating in the Terevin Galaxy. Between 1069 and 1089, ideological forces in support of democratic values spread rapidly among planets, empires, and kingdoms, resulting in social upheaval and subsequent rebellion by millions of peoples. The principles of liberalism, globalism, and secularism grew at a rate never experienced before on a universal scale. Some of the largest and strongest cosmic powers at the time witnessed their fate at the hands of their people through total war, often brutal and violent - most notably the Great Var'sai. No universal rules of war existed at this time, and neither did a cosmic system by which to sufficiently put an equitable space economy to work. Its name is taken from Galaxy Terevin, a focal point for the old system of galactic commerce. Though modest in size, planets dissatisfied with its increasingly hyper-bureaucratic policies and regulations ceased trade through Terevin starting with attempted ultimatums and a final declaration, which had far greater social, economic, and subsequently cultural impact than expected. In broader history, the Terevin conflicts hold a significant place not only for its pivotal role in securing universally-widespread awareness of democracy but being the springboard that future-Emperors Kuzon Jr. and Pontus Maia took advantage of in the early stages of their political careers. It's debated whether the wars happened as a result of KJ's early actions or they inspired him to build on its foundation - it's mostly agreed to be a blend of both. The wars have attracted considerable study and attention for its impacts on mortal suffrage. Ultimately, with the founding of the Great Empire by KJ in 1090, the wars dwindled down and their belligerents became assimilated into the new superpower, which now for the first time consolidated the concepts and message of democratic and progressive values on a universal level. Events Galaxy Terevin, situated on the 8th parallel of the fringes of the north-east quadrant border, served as the only passage for commerce and military routes, particularly as the 8th parallel was lined with hostile isolationist planets part of a bigger empire. However, it wasn't free, and Terevin's overreaching council government would tax any and all logistic and military activity. This mutual agreement lasted for centuries, with different council incantations placing stricter or looser rules. The Terevin Wars largely took place throughout the Northern and Eastern quadrants of the universe. They altered the course of universal history and triggered a large decline of monarchies and authoritarian powers - though in the long run, they weren't necessarily replaced with liberal governments, they simply weakened the former's influence and opened people's eyes (however many they had). Emperor KJ would take total advantage of this. Only two decades after the founding of the Great Empire and rapid spreading of the same principles fought for in the wars on a much larger and quicker level, their spiritual successor the Great Universal Revolution occurred, involving the instituting of a new universal system entirely, heralded by democratic powers. Involvement of KJ Numerous arguments exist both for the stance that Kuzon Jr. either directly or indirectly sparked the conflict, or the conflict began entirely without his influence. Needless to say, it came at a very opportune time for him, just as he was forging his ideology and needed a wider-scale event to latch onto. In Age 1069, when the first major rebellions ensued and governments came crashing to a halt, KJ was already well-into his political career as Mayor of Supreme City, the capital of Planet Earth. Earth was by no means a powerful planet, in fact it wasn't on the cosmic stage at all and was entirely isolationist under King Furry XI - though KJ had brewing interests of putting Earth out there. A progressive 'democratic' revolution was sweeping across Earth and weakening its monarchy - Furry digressed to the people's changing desires. It's not known whether KJ had traveled to any planets prior to the wars, but he had only begun his career in 1062 and likely wouldn't have had any influence prior to that. Because of this, some pin the wars' spark on the Lookout Crew, or specifically Kuzon, the father of KJ, who had considerable influence on cosmic business per his own expenditures. Likely either case wasn't alone in causing the wars, but many other coincidental factors. Background Impact Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Wars Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon! Category:Politics Category:Events